Cigarette Kiss
by F Ichinoyomi
Summary: Walaupun Yamanaka Ino merupakan murid Asuma juga, tapi dia tak pernah bisa cocok dengan yang namanya rokok, ketika dia menemui Nara Shikamaru di atap. Mereka berbagi beberapa hal. Yaitu, rokok dan...


Walaupun Yamanaka Ino merupakan murid Asuma juga, tapi dia tak pernah bisa cocok dengan yang namanya rokok, ketika dia menemui Nara Shikamaru di atap. Mereka berbagi beberapa hal. Yaitu, rokok dan...

.

**Cigarette Kiss**

.

**.**

**Pairing: Shikamaru & Ino**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cigarette Kiss © F. Ichinoyomi**

**I write this with full respect for the author's superior storytelling abilities.**

**Warning: Typos, which I had checked with all the drag. Semi canon one shot. No plot!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru tidak tahu sudah berapa tahun yang dia lewati bersama teman-temannya. Ya, teman-temannya di _rookie_ 9. Tidak tahu bagaimana tahun-tahun itu berlalu begitu cepat. Ujian Chuunin terlewati, dengan segera dan tak dapat dihindari, semua itu akan menjadi kenangan.

Pria itu mengambil sebuah hisapan yang panjang dari rokoknya, dan kemudian seolah menahannya di dalam paru-paru. Dia tampak sudah terlalu penat bekerja, mengerjakan misi-misinya, mengajar murid-murid, mengawasi beberapa ujian, juga mengatur beberapa strategi-strategi untuk keperluan desanya. Kemudian dengan pelan mengembuskan napasnya bersama asap hasil hisapannya tadi, dia menatap asap itu, seolah berharap kepenatannya mengait disana dan menghilang.

"Ah! Benar disini rupanya? Chouji bilang kau pasti ada di atap."

Shikamaru sudah tahu suara feminin itu, sudah sangat hafal kalau boleh dibilang. Tapi Shikamaru hanya memilih melihat asapnya yang memendar dan menghilang. Ino –sumber suara tadi– berjalan kesampingnya. Kalau saja Ino adalah orang lain, mungkin orang itu akan sangat kesal melihat tingkah Shikamaru sekarang yang terkesan seperti mengabaikan. Tapi Shikamaru dan Ino sudah saling mengenal, mereka berkenalan sejak kecil, berlatih bersama, dikelompokkan di tim yang sama, dan menjalani misi bersama. Mereka sudah terlalu dekat satu sama lain untuk mengerti sifat masing-masing.

Shikamaru menoleh saat Ino menyandarkan sikunya ke pagar pembatas di atap. Gadis itu melihat anak-anak yang berlarian keluar gedung akademi. Shikamaru sendiri menyukai saat-saat disamping Ino. Itu membuatnya merasa lebih tinggi.

"Hampir berakhir,"gumam Ino.

Shikamaru rasanya sudah tahu maksudnya. Pandangan gadis itu masih ke bawah. Ke arah para genin yang berlarian ketika waktu pulang, tertawa, bebas,mengingat bahwa dia pernah seperti itu.

"Kau tahu," Ino memulai ucapannya, "aku mengingat saat dimana aku dulu membanggakan diriku dengan sebutan 'fans Sasuke nomor satu'!, haha, kekanakan sekali."

Shikamaru kembali menghisap rokoknya, "Tenang saja, Ino… kau masih begitu kok,"

Inopun menyikut perut rata Shikamaru dengan keras. Hal itu menyebabkan Shikamaru terbatuk dengan sangat tidak elite, batuk tersedak rokok itu tidaklah enak, kau tahu? " Ukh… dasar...uhuk… kau gadis merepotkan!"

"Hahaha… aku bukan gadis mere-mere yang selalu kau katakan padaku, Idiot!" Ino balas mengejek Shikamaru dan tertawa lepas. Pandangannya kini menuju rokok di bibir Shikamaru. "Kau tahu? Aku juga murid guru Asuma. Dan jujur aku pernah mencoba benda itu. Aku sudah mencoba tiga kali. Sayangnya, walau aku suka bau rokok dari guru, tapi rupanya aku tak begitu kuat dengan asapnya ... jadi… Shika, maukah sekarang kau berbagi dan membiarkan aku mencobanya?" gadis itu mengadahkan tangannya wujud permintaan.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terheran-heran di depan _aquamarine_ besar yang menatapnya seperti itu hanya untuk rokoknya.

Sepertinya Ino butuh pelarian, sesuatu yang bisa membawa pergi semua ketakutannya akan suatu hal. Sepertinya hanya itu alasan yang memungkinkan menurut nalar Shikamaru. Mungkin.

Pada akhirnya Shikamaru melepaskan rokok itu dan memberikannya pada Ino. Gadis itu mengambilnya seolah dia sudah biasa melakukan 'hal itu'. Shikamaru melihat Ino meletakkan rokoknya tadi di bibirnya dan mulai menghisapnya. Tentu tidak sedalam hisapan Shikamaru, tapi cukup dalam untuk membuat sebuah 'cincin asap'.

"Semuanya terus berlanjut," gumam Ino. "Chouji berkata padaku. Kita akan lulus dan akan mendapat genin asuh kita masing-masing, yang akan kita didik menjadi chuunin, dan setelah mereka menjadi jounin, kita akan melepas mereka untuk mendidik, sama seperti guru melepas kita. Berpisah ... haaah~ ... aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Chouji mengatakan hal itu. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya membuatku sedikit takut dan kawatir," Ino menatap Shikamaru. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu, dahinya berkerut dan kemudian berkata, "aku takut kehilangan teman-temanku."

Dia membalas tatapan Ino sejenak. Lalu senyum tipispun terukir di bibir Shikamaru. "Kau tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke lagi."

Ino pura-pura menatap tajam dan menggeram pada Shikamaru. "Diam, Idiot! Sasuke _no baka _itu ... " Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan lagi, "sudah mencintainya ... mencintai gadis yang selalu menunggunya selama itu ... dari kecil sampai peperangan selesai, aku tidak bisa bersaing dengannya lagi … Aku mau, tapi ... itu semua sangat tidak dewasa sekali, kan?

"Almarhum guru pernah bilang kalau kita sudah dewasa, maksudku, lihat tim kita. Tim yang dianggap sebagai tim penakut nomor satu. Lalu, di antara kita, kita anggap saja Chouji itu paling penakut, tapi pada akhirnya dia saja berani mengatakan cinta pada gadis yang disukainya. Tapi coba ... kau bandingkan dengan Sasuke-kun, yang malah tidak kunjung mengatakan apa-apa ke Sakura. Saat aku mencoba berterus-terang padanya, Sasuke bodoh itu malah mengabaikanku. Ahh … dan kau! Ya, kau juga, Shika! Chouji banyak cerita tentangmu saat kau di dekat Temari-san." Ino akhirnya berhenti dan kemudian terkekeh pelan. Membayangkan tingkah Shikamaru saat bersama gadis yang (mungkin) disukai _top_ _strategist _Konoha itu. Ino berharap sekali bisa melihatnya.

"Temari? Oh ... ya soal itu ... mungkin karena aku menyukai orang lain. Aku ... sudah benar-benar berakhir dengannya," lelaki itu menggumam, menoleh ke Ino yang sedang berusaha(?) menghisap rokok itu lagi.

"Oh ya! Jadi, kau menyukai gadis lain? Araa, siapakah gadis yang kurang beruntung itu ne, Shika?"

Yang ditanya cuma menunduk dan tersenyum miris. "Gadis itu menyukai orang lain."

"Hanya suka, kan? Bukan berpacaran? Ya, sudah kalau begitu," Inopun menyeringai, menyibakkan rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga, menguapkan roman 'halo'di sekitar wajahnya. "Untuk hal satu ini kau harus berusaha setidaknya mati-matian, Shika-kun! Jangan meremehkan hal ini karena nantinya kau akan menyesal. Kau hanya tinggal merangkulnya, cium bibirnya, dan katakan padanya."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Shikamaru saat itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang Ino. Tiba-tiba melingkarkan sebelah tangannya untuk memeluk Ino dari sisi ke sisi, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang erat tangannya seolah tidak ingin gadis itu lepas.

Dia terlalu kuat. Shikamaru entah sejak kapan tanpa perlu Ino ketahui menjadi kuat sekali. Dengan tampang malas dan rambut _spiky tail _model nanasnya seperti itu, siapa saja akan mengira dia hanya _shinobi _biasa, tapi Ino tahu dia tak akan mampu kemana-mana, mengikat lawan sudah jadi kemampuan di luar kepala Shikamaru bukan.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya ke samping wajah Ino, poni Ino menutupi sebelah matanya, tapi tatapan Shikamaru tetap intens mengarah ke iris _aquamarine _itu.

"Nah, sekarang katakan padaku, Ino," ucap Shikamaru dengan suara yang rendah, memperhatikan raut heran dan rona merah yang merambat perlahan pada wajah cantik di hadapannya. "Apakah itu tindakan yang benar jika aku hanya langsung memeluknya dan mencium bibirnya? Bagaimana jika dia belum pernah berciuman? Haruskah aku merebut ciuman pertamanya secara paksa?"

_Checkmate_, Ino yang kita selama ini tahu bagaimana, benar-benar merasa tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, gadis itu hanya terbelalak menatap manik hitam milik Shikamaru, sangat intens.

"Katakan padaku... nona Yamanaka Ino," bisik Shikamaru tepat di telinga Ino, yang membuat gadis itu merasa tergelitik dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, "kau sudah pernah berciuman?"

Ino kali ini mencoba bergerak, tapi cengkraman Shikamaru memang kuat. Kali ini wajah pemuda itu semakin dekat. Dan Ino benar-benar panik.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'belum pernah'," seringai kejam terpampang di wajah Shikamaru. "melihat usiamu saat ini? Mengejutkan –Jadi bagaimana jika ciuman pertamamu itu diambil oleh seorang lelaki, ciuman yang secara jelas kau pertahankan untuk seorang laki-laki yang tepat?"

Shikamaru menipiskan jarak dari wajah mereka dengan mata setengah terpejam. Pada saat itu Ino menggerakkan badannya lumayan keras, meski Ino tahu dia lebih lemah, ternyata usahanya cukup berguna. Shikamaru membebaskannya.

Pemuda itu hanya memasang tampang _smug_. "Aku tidak bisa memaksa seperti itu pada gadis baik-baik," kata pemuda itu akhirnya. "Dan sekarang kau menjatuhkan rokokku." Shikamaru mengambil bungkus rokoknya kembali, mengeluarkannya sebatang kemudian menyalakannya. Dia menghisap dalam-dalam, membiarkan asap rokok itu membersihkan pikirannya dari keinginan untuk mencium gadis itu barusan –sangat.

Jika saja gadis itu menyerah, Shikamaru mungkin saja akan melakukannya dengan perasaan berdebar, tapi lelaki itu berantisipasi akan apa yang nantinya Ino lakukan setelah itu, horor. Yah setidaknya dengan itu, barangkali pikiran Ino bisa berhenti terarah pada Sasuke.

Ino menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas, berharap pipinya kembali normal. Mungkin tadinya pikiran Ino sudah tenggelam akan usahanya untuk sang Sasuke-kun, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba yang menjadi fantasinya adalah pemilik lengan yang menahan tubuhnya barusan dari belakang; yaitu pemuda dengan rambut hitam _spiky tail _dan mata mengantuk, bukan raven yang mencuat dengan mata _sharingan_.

Ino sedikit mencuri pandangan ke Shikamaru. Tampaknya merokok benar-benar ampuh jadi media meditasi untuknya. Ragu-ragu Inopun menyentuh bibirnya. Yah, ciuman tak langsung! Rokok tadi berasal dari bibir Shikamaru dan kemudian ditaruh dibibirnya, kan… Ino benar-benar terlambat menyadari itu. Diapun berpikir, setidaknya saat kelulusan _chuunin, _tampaknya ia sedikit punya harapan baru. Tidak buruk.

"Bisa aku…minta rokokmu lagi?"

Shikamaru mendadak menaikkan kedua alisnya. Terlihat jelas gugup, adalah reaksi pertamanya. Ragu-ragu pemuda itu menyerahkan rokok di tangannya.

"Untuk terakhir, ternyata aku memang tidak suka rorok, Shika … haha," ucapnya lagi. Inopun melihat bagian bekas tempat bibir Shikamaru pada rokok itu dan kemudian menaruhnya di area yang sama pada bibirnya sendiri. Kali ini, dia sedikit lebih lama menghisapnya . Menahan asap pada mulutnya yang terbuka, membiarkannya keluar perlahan. Berpikir akan cinta tak terbalasnya yang melekat dan keluar melayang tinggi bersama asap itu kemudian menghilang.

—**OWARI—**

.

.

.

Apa iniiiiiiiii? Ah, maaf dan terima kasih kepada _readers_, yang sudah mau membaca fanfiksi hancur ini, saya hanya ingin menyalurkan imajinasi saya akan pairing yang saya cintai ini saja. Dan juga, review sangat disarankan. Hoho, Sampai jumpa lain waktuuu. Jaa ne XD

Long live ShikaIno,

F.


End file.
